


Zombies!

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Castiel and Dean (sometimes everyone else) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge, Castiel is Nine, Cinnamon Roll Castiel, Dean is Nine, Gabriel is Thirteen, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gen, Indoor Camping, World War Z - Freeform, Zombie, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Nine-year-old boys, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, have a movie night. After watching the movie World War Z that big brother Gabriel gave them, Castiel doesn't sleep well and wakes up Dean when he thinks something is trying to get them.





	Zombies!

It was camp-out night at the Novaks house. The small tent was setup before Mr. and Mrs. Novak left for the evening. The two nine-year-old boys cheered as they ran into the kitchen to grab pizza and make popcorn.

"Don't burn the house," A thirteen-year-old Gabriel warned. "And don't bother me. Or else you're dead."

"Yes, Gabriel." Castiel shouted from the counter as he plated the pizza.

_Beep-beep_

Dean grinned as he took out the popcorn. "Come on, Cas."

Castiel quickly grabbed two sodas before following Dean. Dean quickly set down the hot bag on the coffee table and shook out his hands.

"So what do you want to watch?" Castiel asked, taking a big bite of pizza.

"I don't know… Let's ask, Gabe." He said as he took to the stairs.

"No, Dean!" Cas panicked. He tried to pull his friend back, but too late.

"Gabe?!" Dean pounded his small fist on Gabriel's door.

"What did I tell you little-" Gabe through open his door. "What do you want?" He glared.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I tried to stop him." Cas said quietly.

"Got any good movies to watch, Gabe?" Dean asked without fear. He actually kind of liked Gabe, well, when he wasn't being a meanie.

Gabriel smiled evilly as he walked back into his room. He quickly looked through the shelves, looking for just the perfect movie. He found it. Returning to the boys, Gabe handed them the DVD case.

"World War Z?" Castiel read the cover.

Dean flipped to the back of the case. "Cool! There are zombies in here and everything. Let's watch it, Cas." He shouted as he ran down the stairs.

Castiel looked back Gabriel as his older brother smirked at him.

"Have fun, kid."

Castiel and Dean huddled together tightly to hide from all the scary parts. Dean watched the screen with bated anticipation as Castiel refused. After what felt like the fifth jump scare, Cas decided that the movie just wasn't worth the nightmares. He felt Dean jump next to him as the other boy wrapped his arms around his torso tightly.  
"Can we please turn it off?" Castiel asked again. Yes, again.

"Cas, it's almost over. Promise."

"You don't even know how long the movie is." Castiel shoved Dean, but regretted it immediately when he accidently looked at the screen. He didn't have to move because Dean clung to him again.

As the movie came to an end, Dean said, "Wow, that was-"

"An awful movie," Castiel interrupted.

"It's a movie, Cas," Dean shrugged. "Not all of them end okay."

Castiel looked around the dark living room in fear. He could have sworn he heard scratching and that inhuman sound the movie zombies were making. Cas shook his head; he was being silly. He looked back at Dean as his friend put the DVD away and shut off the TV.

"I'm beat," Dean yawned. "Let's go to bed."

Cas looked at the clock and saw in bright green letter that it was a quarter 'til nine. His parents shouldn't be home for another hour. Next to him, Dean fluffed up his pillow before throwing his blanket our himself.

"Staying up, Cas?"

Castiel shook his head and climbed into the tent too, closing it up just like they would at camp. He settled in bed when he thought he heard the strange sounds again. He bolted up and looked around. Nothing moved. Cas pulled his blanket closer to his chin. That time he was positive he heard it.

"Dean, did he hear that?" He gently shook his friend.

"I didn't hear anything. Go to sleep, Cas," Dean yawned before pulling his friend down next to him. "I'll protect you from the crazy zombies, okay?"

"You will?" Castiel huddled closer to his friend.

"Well, duh. I'll be your zealous savior. Besides, everyone knows you stab the zombie in the heart."

"That makes no sense. All the movie and books say you destroy the brain. But that was a good use of the word I taught you."

"Whatever. Night, Cas."

"Good night, Dean."

Castiel's sweet dreams didn't last long as hissing filled his ears. He steadily woke up and looked at the tent's entrance. It was slightly opened and something was moving just outside; it sounded like a zombie. He quickly woke up Dean, shaking him roughly, before he started crying.

Dean woke up and looked at Cas. He pointed to the tent's entrance and Dean heard something moving around. He wasn't sure what it was as Castiel wrapped himself around him. Feeling his friend's fear, Dean picked up the only thing that was with them- a flashlight.

The tent slowly unzipped, the metal scrapping against each other as they fell apart. Castiel whimpered as Dean panted, holding the flashlight protectively in front of them. Something screeched, making the two boys scream in terror as Dean threw the flashlight at the zombie. The zombie fell to the floor, cursing loudly.

Wait… cursing? And a lot of cursing.

Dean and Castiel crawled out from under the tent as soon as Mr. and Mrs. Novak burst through the door. They all looked at Gabriel who was rolling on the ground, holding his nose, which was dripping blood down his hand.

"What is going on here?!" Mrs. Novak yelled before checking on Gabriel.

Castiel ran to his father as Dean did the same, afraid of what Gabriel will do to him.

"Your mother asked you a question boys."

"Gabriel scared us after we watched World War Z." Castiel cried.

"Who gave you that movie?" Mr. Novak asked.

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel, you are grounded for scaring the boys!" Mr. Novak yelled.

"Castiel, you are grounded for watching that movie. And Dean, I am calling your mother in the morning." Mrs. Novak said as she helped Gabriel to the bathroom.

"No more scary movies." Mr. Novak looked at both of them sternly. "But nice aim, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Who would you feel if I started doing Sabriel fics (Sam/Gabriel)? Well, I'm going to do them anyway. Expect them some time soon.


End file.
